


Crossed Wires

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sibling Incest, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed can tell something is changing. He's not sure he really wants to know *what*, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets for the Elricest Revival Movement/Challenge on livejournal, using the prompt list created by kyofujimiya. I will be veeeery slowly working my way through these in my spare time. Unbeta'd, you know the drill! The prompt used here was _9 - Pain; All about perception_.

Ed slammed the door open hard enough that Den yelped and ran. The overwhelming, pungent taste of blood was trapped in his mouth, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Kicking the bathroom door open, he flipped on the faucet, getting a handful of cold water and shocking his face with it. The run-off was pink. Ed looked in the mirror and hooked one finger in his mouth, pulling his lip down and to the side.

The cut wasn't as bad as he'd thought. A gash ran inside his lip where his tooth had caught flesh, the aftereffect of one of Al's better right hooks.

Sneering, he pulled his finger free of his mouth and spat into the basin, then flipped the faucet off and watched the water spiral down the drain.

When he heard the front door open, he closed his eyes.

"Ed?" His brother's voice sounded too loud in the house. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ed called back. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and walked out of the bathroom. Al was in the hallway, head tilted to the side and one eyebrow cocked.

"Your arm," Al said after a moment. "You need to build up muscle memory, that's all."

"Like I don't fucking know," Ed grumbled. "C'mon, let's go again."

Nowadays, they were both uneven. Ed's balance had been completely skewed by the retrieval of his arm. His body had adjusted so well to two automail limbs. Now it just seemed puzzled, unable to completely compensate for spontaneous regeneration.

Al, on the other hand, went back and forth. He had days where his body was so naturally fluid that it left Ed speechless. Then he had days where getting out of the house was a chore, right and left somehow an impossible concept for his feet. More often than not, he'd trip down the front steps, and Ed and Winry would have to drag him right back inside.

 _My wires got mixed_ , Al would say, laughing. Ed wondered if they could apply that to everything that fucked up now, like a blip on the radar that would go away, given the time.

The sun was at its highest point, the heat of the day only getting worse. Al pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, falling into an easy stance.

Ed sucked in a harsh breath and thought, _my wires are just crossed, no reason to worry_ , when a heat that had nothing to do with summer flared in his core.

"Ready?" Al asked.

"As I'll ever be," Ed said.

When Al caught him the face again, taking advantage of his brother's lack of composure, Ed wasn't surprised. Just furious.

"I don't know why you keep getting angry," Al muttered, following him up the steps. "You just aren't staying focused!"

"I know!" Ed snapped.

"Whatever. I'm going down to town. Go sulk," Al said.

Ed watched him leave, biting down on his lip so hard that the earlier cut squeezed out blood. Of course he wasn't furious with Al. He was pissed at himself.

He just couldn't explain _why_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets for the Elricest Revival Movement/Challenge on livejournal, using the prompt list created by kyofujimiya. I will be veeeery slowly working my way through these in my spare time. Beta'd by a_big_apple! The prompt used here was 26 – "Resist; I can ignore it… I think."

Mornings were the worst. The port on Ed's leg always hurt the most then, and his right arm was always numb, without fail. When he blinked into consciousness, the last traces of sleep fading along with the remnants of a dream just beyond his memory's reach, his first thought was of a hot shower.

His second was that his brother snored entirely too loud.

Al was still asleep, sprawled haphazardly over the bed, one arm dangling off the side, the sheets twisted in his legs. His mouth was shining. Ed almost laughed. Of _course_ Al would drool in his sleep.

Snickering to himself, Ed rolled to his feet, mindful not to make too much noise. When he stood, he glanced back at his brother. Al gave another rumbling snore and rolled onto his side.

Ed almost wanted to grab a sock or a balled up shirt from the floor and nail Al with it, just to see him flail and go tumbling off the bed, but then he remembered that the last time he spoke to Al, his brother had been under the impression that Ed was angry with him. Al had come home from a day in town and hadn't said word to Ed.

His stomach turning, Ed swallowed. He didn't give Al another glance before stepping into the hallway and pulling the bedroom door shut behind him.

It was nothing, it was a phase, it was a mistake. Ed shucked his nightclothes and stepped into the shower, flinching at the loud creak of the pipes as the first bit of water sprayed out and hit the tiled floor. He'd never gotten used to how _loud_ Winry's house was. She seemed used it, though, her and Granny.

As Ed stepped into the stall, he thought of his brother lying in bed and wondered if Al was used to the sound – or if he was lying awake, listening to the running water. The thought sent heat curling in his stomach, his groin. Ed turned his mind sharply, grabbing onto an image of Winry standing in the kitchen, her apron dusted with flour, her tongue flicking out catch the last bit of sweet apples stuck to her fingers –

He groaned, the noise rumbling up from his chest, and pressed his forehead to the perspiring wall, letting his eyes fall shut as one hand snaked down to grab his cock. He held onto the thought of Winry with a violent desperation, but an image of his brother in bed, mouth half-open, the wiry muscles in his back working as he shifted in his sleep, teased at the edge of his mind.

Ed came to a jumbled reel of fantasies and his brother's name falling in a quiet hiss from his lips.


End file.
